Love in Least Likely Places
by Artcat411
Summary: Sesshomaru is a bachelor, with twin daughters named Akira and Rain. One day, out of desperation he calls Nananashi Child Care for a babysitter. When Rin shows up for the job, will Sess feel something unexpected? SessRin R&R!
1. Meeting

Andi: Hi there people! I hope you like my new fic! I wrote it for one of my  
fav pairings, Rin/ Sess!  
I'm sorry to all those people out there who are fans of other pairing that  
involve those characters, but this is what I think would work. This is an  
AU, set in the present time.  
Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone!  
If anyone thinks it is, this is not an intended copy of the Literary  
Dragon's, "the Babysitter" I loved that fic, and know that I could not do  
it justice, but it did gave me an inspiration to write this, and I will try  
to make as many differences as I can without ruining the concept.  
And so, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!!!!!!  
Love in Least Likely Places  
  
Sesshomaru Minizaki was Japan's richest man, a successful businessman, a 28-  
year-old bachelor, a single father of 5-year-old twins, and at the moment,  
annoyed enough to kill everyone within the nearest ten feet.  
  
"Shit." Said the well-educated man as he slammed down the phone.  
  
This was just what he needed. More bad news. The nanny of his twin  
daughters, Akira and Rain, had quit. And it wouldn't have been so bad  
either, except for the fact that this nanny had not been the first one by  
any means. This nanny had actually been the fifth one.  
  
Sesshomaru strode down the hall to his study, contemplating the problem as  
he walked.  
  
It wasn't exactly the twins that were the problem. They were perfectly  
normal five-year-olds, loud and bouncy, with enough energy for several  
people. The only thing about them that was at all out of the ordinary were  
their perfect poker faces, which they were able to turn on and off by turn,  
inherited from him.  
  
The problem was really everything combined. The huge mansion, two tiny  
girls who looked exactly alike, him and his cold persona, the list when on  
and on.  
  
He scowled. This was getting away from the main problem.  
  
Sighing, he arose from the leather chair he had been previously inhabiting,  
and walked over to the telephone on his huge walnut desk.  
  
Thinking for a moment, he quickly dialed the phone number for his idiot  
half brother, Inuyasha, and his mate, Kagome.  
  
After a few rings, Inuyasha picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Seven days."  
Andi: sorry people, I couldn't help it!   
ANYWAY...  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
"Oh hi Sess. What's up?"  
Sesshomaru ignored the slur on his name and cut to the chase.  
"Do you know a suitable babysitting service for Akira and Rain? The latest  
nanny quit."  
"Sure Sess. Normally I'd give you a hard time about the whole nanny thing,  
but tonight is me and Kagome's day off. Just a sec."  
  
Ten minutes later, Inuyasha finally came back on the phone.  
  
"Here ya go Sess. It's ' Nananashi Child Care' and the number's 555- 1234.  
Got that?"  
  
"Yes, brother. One does not become a top business man by being  
disorganized."  
  
"Your welcome. Now, I gotta go."  
  
And with that, Inuyasha hung up.  
  
Sesshomaru himself wasted no time in hanging up the phone, and redialing  
for Nananashi Child Care.  
  
The phone barely had time to ring, before a woman's voice picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, I'm interested in hiring a babysitter for my twin daughters from  
eight a.m. tomorrow morning to eight p.m. tomorrow night. Is that all  
right?"  
"Yes." The woman said. "How old are your daughters?"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"Well, be try to pick the younger babysitters for the younger children,  
seeing that they seem to be more compatible."  
Wow, thought Sesshomaru impressed in spite of himself. They really have  
this down, don't they?  
"They are 5 years old. Here is the following information you will need."  
After giving the woman on the phone his address, and the additional  
information they needed, he hung up.  
  
'Thank god that's over.' He thought. 'I guess all I can do now is wait for  
the babysitter to show up tomorrow morning.'  
7:00 am Monday morning  
  
23 year-old Rin Anikazi opened her eyes to the annoying buzzing sound that  
her alarm clock was making.  
"This is stupid." She told it. "The boss told me that my babysitting job  
didn't start until eight, and it's only- HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!"  
This was not unusual for Rin. Though she was normally a sweet,  
understanding, and slightly shy person, there was one exception to her  
temperament. Early mornings.  
  
As fast as she could, Rin pulled on boot-cut jeans and a dark green T-  
shirt. The boss had said that she was babysitting for twin five-year-old  
girls, and when dealing with kids that energetic, comfort was the key.  
Rushing down the stairs from her apartment building, she pulled a slightly  
crumpled piece of paper out of her purse. It contained the address of the  
people she was going to baby-sit for.  
She looked at the address and blinked.  
"I'm impressed. This is in the super rich part of town."  
Then she looked at her watch.  
"Well, I still have ten minutes, and the address isn't that far away. I  
think I can afford to run."  
Rin had been a runner in high school, and still jogged whenever she could  
to stay in shape.  
Exactly 9 minutes later, she was standing on the front porch of the  
Minizaki mansion.  
"Wow. Mansion doesn't define this place. This place defines mansion."  
Though the Minizaki mansion wasn't the biggest house of its type in the  
area, it was everything a mansion ought to be. Large, made out a  
sophisticated colored stone, with a large, beautifully landscaped yard  
surrounding it.  
Then, Rin rang the doorbell.  
After a few moments of waiting, she heard tiny feet skittering towards the  
door. Just then, the doorknob wiggled a bit, and the door swung open. Rin  
peered in. There, standing in the doorway, there were two tiny girls with  
waist length silver streaked black hair, both dressed in denim capris and  
light blue t-shirts.  
  
"Hi there." Said Rin cheerfully. "Are you," she paused and glanced down  
once more at her crumpled paper. "Akira and Rain?"  
The two girls stared at her for a moment.  
"Yes." One of them said.  
  
"Are you the babysitter lady?"  
  
Rin smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm Rin. Is your mom or dad there?"  
  
The little girls exchanged glances.  
  
"Mama's dead," said the one who had spoken before. "But you can talk to  
daddy."  
  
"Come on!" said the other little girl.  
  
"I'm Rain, and this is Akira. You can tell us apart 'cause I have more  
silver in my hair." Said the first girl.  
  
"Daddy said that we were supposed to take you to his study when you came."  
Said Akira.  
  
"Are you gonna be nicer than our OLD nanny?" chattered Rain. "She was mean.  
All she ever wanted to do was sit around and watch TV, and call her friends  
on the phone. So we scared her with all sorts of nasty stuff, and she  
quit." She turned trusting eyes on Rin. "You won't tell Daddy, will you?"  
  
"Of course not." Said Rin, wondering what she had gotten herself into.  
Meanwhile, the two girls had been leading her through a mind boggling  
amount of hallways, and finally stopped in front of an oak door.  
  
Akira held onto Rin's hand, while Rain opened the door. Then the twins  
hurled themselves with reckless abandon onto the lap of the man seated  
doing paperwork on one of the leather sofas.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled Akira and Rain in unison.  
"How are my favorite girls this morning?" asked the man, hugging them both  
in turn.  
"We brought the new babysitter to meet you Daddy." Said Akira.  
  
The man stood up, placing the twins gently on the floor.  
  
"Hello." He said, extending a hand, his face unreadable. "I'm Sesshomaru  
Minizaki."  
Rin shook his hand, looking up into his face from the one foot gap that  
separated their 6' 5'' and 5'5'' frames.  
"Hello Mr. Minizaki. I'm Rin Anakazi. From Nananashi Child Care. Here's my  
identification." Rin said, holding out a small card that had her picture  
and the information that said she was a Nananashi Child Care employee.  
  
Sesshomaru surveyed the card for a moment before handing it back to her.  
  
"Thank you Miss Anakazi." He said finally.  
  
"Now I must leave. Any emergency information is on the refrigerator. The  
twins should eat around twelve for lunch, and six for dinner. They are  
allowed one snack during the day and one drink of water and story before  
bedtime, which is around eight. Any questions?" he asked, saying it all  
without blinking.  
  
"No," said Rin.  
  
"And the twins will show you where everything is." He said. "Goodbye."  
  
He knelt down and hugged Akira and Rain.  
  
"Be good girls, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry daddy, we will." Said Rain.  
  
"Bye." Said Akira.  
  
As soon as he had left, Akira and Rain grabbed Rin's hands again.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen Rin!" said Rain happily.  
  
"Can you cook at all? Akira likes to cook!"  
  
"Sure," said Rin.  
  
She turned to the quiet Akira.  
  
"What's your favorite thing to cook Akira?"  
  
In a voice barely audible, Akira said, "Chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Rin gave her a warm smile.  
  
"We'll make those then."  
  
As the girls towed Rin the rest of the way to the kitchen, Rin tried to  
think more about chocolate chip cookies, and less about Sesshomaru  
Minizaki.  
He certainly didn't look like most of the rich businessmen she could think  
of; they were all fat, and rather old. Sesshomaru was none of these. At  
6'5'' he had a slender frame that was well built without being overly  
bulky. The look was completed by sleek, waist length silver hair and  
incredible golden eyes. Yup. He definitely classified up there in the,  
'most gorgeous men in the world' category.  
Oh well. No problems with that going anywhere. She just thought he was  
handsome, and he was completely out of her class, besides being her 'boss'  
for the time being.  
  
"Kay kay!" said Rain, snapping Rin out of her thoughts. "We're here!"  
  
Andi: that's the end for now. Please, please review!!!!!  
Oh... and just so everyone knows, there are no demons, but I love the whole  
golden eyes/silver hair combo too much to get rid of them!  
And for those of you who don't know the setup... I'm Artcat411, a.k.a. Andi,  
and Et-Away is one of my friends. I'm too lazy to get my own screen name,  
and ET is too lazy to write stories for her own, and so it works out! If  
you're still confused, check out chapter 2 in, "An Inuyasha Prom" ET has a  
note there. And while you're checking out the chappie, read the story too,  
if you want to anyway.   
And so...  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. A hard Day's work

Andi: Hello there everyone! I'm back!  
  
I'm glad you liked the first installment of "love in least likely places"!  
  
To the people who reviewed thank you so much! You know how much it means! -  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko- I'm glad you like it! Here's chappie 2!  
  
theMaven- there's a reason for the way Sess acts towards his daughters- well, several reasons. The main one will be told in later chapters, but one of the reasons is that he feels that the girls are the only people he really shows emotion to.  
  
LadyTaishya- thanks so much!

* * *

Andi: Just so every one knows- Sess is slightly ooc. It's the result of living with 2 little girls, and other things that will be explained later.

* * *

Love in Least Likely Places  
  
Chapter 2: Second Thoughts  
  
Sesshomaru sat down in his highly modern, state-of-the-art office and went through the day's papers and things to do. However, there was a small item hovering in the back of his brain, which had absolutely nothing to do with work, but was still being completely unignoreable.  
  
The new babysitter, Rin Anikazi.  
  
She was a beautiful girl, with honey brown eyes, and flowing, mahogany colored hair that reached her mid-back. She was

small and slight, but she had all the right curves, and she was modest about them.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. This would never work out. She was his BABYSITTER for god's sake! Oh well. It wasn't

important. He had work to do. He would store the problem of Rin Anikazi in the back of his mind to think about later.

* * *

Back at the house...

Rin was in absolute SHOCK.  
  
She knew how big the house was, but this kitchen was ridiculous. Her entire apartment could fit in here.  
  
"Akira is gonna go get her favorite cookbook," Rain informed her. "And I'm going with her. You stay here."Though Rin had a feeling that they were up to no good, she couldn't think of a legitimate reason to go with them. If she did that, she would never gain their trust.  
  
Akira and Rain had quickly scooted into the pantry, ready to talk about their assessment of their babysitter so far.  
  
"I like her," Akira confided to Rain. "She so nice."  
  
"I like her too," Rain agreed. "We should give her a chance."  
  
Then Akira picked up the cookbook and they trotted back to where Rin was waiting.  
  
Over the course of the next four hours, Rin proceeded to guide the two little girls through many baking mishaps and finally pulled the excellent results out of the oven.  
  
Rin then proceeded to make three turkey sandwiches and put them on plates with cookies and milk for the twins, water for herself.  
  
Just as she was finishing up, Rain came over to her.  
  
"Rin, could we eat in the living room? We're allowed to."  
  
"Sure," Rin replied. "As long as it's ok with your dad. Do you guys want to have a picnic, and watch a movie while we eat?"  
  
Rain's face lit up. "A picnic? Come on Akira! Let's go find a blanket!"  
  
Rain and Akira bounced off to wherever the blankets were hiding, while Rin walked into the family room, which was just off the kitchen.  
  
Soon, they were back, with a red checkered tablecloth. Rin set up everything, put the drinks on DVD cases, and they watched Spirited Away while they ate. About halfway through the movie, Akira climbed into  
  
Rin's lap and fell asleep. After the movie had ended Rain and Rin engaged in a rather competitive game of shoots and ladders, and when Akira woke up she joined in also.The rest of the day went normally, Rin fed the girls dinner and played a rather mindless game that they had made up called 'Beanie Baby Wars' (which consisted of throwing beanie babies at each other across the room.) until bedtime.Rain and Akira were willing to put on their pajamas and get into bed with a minimum of mishaps, but when Rin was leaving their bedroom she felt a slight tugging on her sleeve right before she closed the door, and looked down into Akira's golden eyes.  
  
"Will you kiss us goodnight?" the little girl asked quietly. "Daddy always kisses us goodnight, and Mama did too before she died."  
  
Rin smiled at her.  
  
"Of course Akira, I'll kiss you and Rain goodnight."  
  
Rin picked up Akira and carried her back to bed. She hugged Akira and then kissed her on the forehead. She then went over to Rain and did the same.  
  
"'night," she said as she closed the bedroom door.  
  
Rin slowly walked over to the family room, and flopped down on one of the super-soft couches.  
  
Sesshomaru found her sleeping their three hours later.  
  
'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps,' he couldn't help thinking.  
  
He gently shook Rin by the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Rin. Time to go."

* * *

End.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
